


Cabot to the Rescue

by Pagan_Ajay4



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Institute SS help, M/M, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Ajay4/pseuds/Pagan_Ajay4
Summary: Four weeks. Four weeks Edward had been missing. He knew Edward was capable and would sometimes be gone for a few days at most but this.... this was beyond normal. One week into his disappearance he started asking any traveling trader if they had seen him. He had even traveled out to Bunker Hill and Good Neighbor two of Edwards common hangs and came up empty handed. No one had seen him.





	

Jack perspective  
   
Four weeks. Four weeks Edward had been missing. He knew Edward was capable and would sometimes be gone for a few days at most but this.... this was beyond normal. One week into his disappearance he started asking any traveling trader if they had seen him. He had even traveled out to Bunker Hill and Good Neighbor two of Edwards common hangs and came up empty handed. No one had seen him. 

Two weeks had gone by and he finally got a tip. Magnolia and Hancock from Good Neighbor informed him that his flighty sister had shown up looking haggard and grey. He took to Good Neighbor immediately with some serum in hand. After he had gotten the serum in her and calmed her down a bit from her crying fest hed managed to get the story out of her. Raiders and Brother Hood working together. It was not mystery as to why they originally went after Emogene and that in its self regardless of his love for her just made his blood boil. How many times had he warned her. How many times over the last 200 years has Edward had to clean up her mess. She never could keep her mouth shut. Family secret of eternal life be dammed. And now the Brotherhood has gotten wind of this. And what man wouldn't want to live forever, and the added strength to boot when taking the serum. And what was worse to him is they had Edward. His Edward. And he couldn't fight all of them on his own. He only had two robots. One was a glorified butler that was little more then a floating ball with tentacle appendages. Then the rolling tank that could do some damage but still against the might of the Brotherhood it was like sending armored knat in. Annoying but easily dealt with. He didn't know what to do. How could he help Edward. Gods he felt so helpless. He should have paid more attention to Edwards training. He sighs looking down at the benches from the balcony of the state house looking up at Hancock when he lays a hand on his shoulder and blows out a puff of smoke after taking a drag. 

"Edwards going to be holed up pretty tight. Given the location your sister gave us and the locations we've been keeping tabs on, Edwards going to be at the old oil refinery. Its the only location we've seen both raider scum and Brotherhood going in and out of. I know that's not making it any easier getting in but at least we have a location. So now it comes down to man power. We owe you and Edward a bunch here in Good Neighbor. Were expanding for the first time after years and he's been helping keep the trade routes clear. Its a bonus that we all hold the same hateful sentiment of raiders and the damned Brotherhood. So to get down to business here's what I'm offering. My men, your men, and then don't go forgetting about old Sole and his synth army. I got some connections with them and quite frankly I think well finally be able to make a mark of this. This is our land and your not welcome. The common wealth is the land of the free. Of the people for the people right. Its a long time coming." 

Jack could do nothing but shake his head in agreement. Long time coming indeed. He was right this group was the last of the raiders that plagued the common wealth. The synths had done well with the purging that Sole had initiated. Boston was cleaning up with him in charge of the Institute. Settlements were growing, people were moving to Boston, and with this clean up Boston and the path to a brighter future could grow. And who knows maybe with the serum Jack could see the return of the world he knew before the bombs fell. Before radiation destroyed and mutated everything. But personally he would forget all that if he just had Edward. Without Edward he would be so alone in this world, even with his Mother, Sister and friends in the settlements. Edward to him was his world.  
   
It was dawn of the fifth week before they were able to get enough men ready and traveled to the location. It seemed the Brotherhood had ended up in some disagreement with the raiders and had fully taken over. If the pile of burning raider corpses was any sign of who won that fight. There were dozens of Brotherhood power armor troops and gunners. This was the final show down. What ever was left of the Brotherhood in Boston was holed up here. And somewhere in here was Edward. Nick was off to the side talking into a little remote like object his glowing synth eyes looking out at the soon to be battle field. From what he gathered the synths would teleport in as a sudden sneak attack and then the rest of them would come rushing in right after. Nick pocketed the remote and pulled his gun. That was the signal of the count down. 10..... 9..... 8.... 7... 6. He could feel the static as the area began to hum lightly for the on coming large teleport. 5...4... 3... 2.. .....1. And all hell broke loose.  
   
   
Edward perspective

Edward had been stuck in this hell hole for days now, maybe weeks. He couldn't tell anymore. He'd undergone all manner of torture to keep the family secret. The Brother Hood and Gunners working together was unheard of. But unless it was stolen armor that fairy tail was now a grim reality. They had mentioned Emogene and with that he knew how these scum had found out. Emogene with her flighty nature didn't realize what she had done going out getting grey and old then coming back youthful. Eventually someone's going to make the connection. They had tried to jump her on her way back to Cabot house but he had intervened. He just hoped she had managed to get away. He hadn't had time to check between firing shots then getting blown back from a well placed grenade. Needless to say he was caught, and he wasn't talking no matter what they did to him he wasn't going to talk. He wouldn't put Jack in danger for his own self preservation. For Jack he'd go through hell, and in some ways with turning ghoul he already had. He was dragged from his thoughts when his ears picked up the sound of fire fight outside. It sounded pretty intense with flashes of grenade and Molotov explosions. It sounded like it was going on for a long while until it settled down to silence. There was a sniffing at the door then a scratching. Great just what he needed a hound of some kind or some other blood thirsty radiated creature of the wastes. He sighs closing his eyes as the door was opened letting in some of the light. He ignored the foot steps not wanting to give his captors the time of day. He flinched a bit when a soft hand was placed at his cheek and a familiar voice calling his name. He snapped his blue/red eyes open to see Jack. Jack was in front of him, touching him, talking to him. It was only after he got over his shock did he actually listen to the words he was saying. 

"Jack... yes... im ok... alive at least. Y.... you came for me? How did you fight all those raiders?" Closer look at Jack showed him singed a bit, his normal immaculate hair messy and askew, scratches and bruises along his pale skin. "Jack....you shouldn't have come....you could have been.... " He was silenced by a finger being placed over his lips only to be replaced by a pair of soft smooth ones and the little tickle scratch of the moustache that secretly he enjoyed. No words were needed he knew and understood. 

"I love you too Jack.....Thank you." Loyalty and Love. He'd never doubt it ever again.


End file.
